Transformers Prime Fusion
by Sarah-TheDemonTiger
Summary: Raf's been having weird dreams lately and one day he came across a weak little creature. Join Raf as he, Arcee, Ratchet, and BumbleBee go off to an all new adventure in the Digital world! (Don't own Transformers or Digimon)
1. Raf Goes to Another World

**Hey everyone! So I had the idea of a Transformers Prime and Digimon Fusion crossover! I haven't seen many Digimon Fusion crossovers so I thought it would be a cool crossover! But for that, some of them to go into the world of Digimon! I think its a good idea but let me know if you guys like it or not. But anyway, on with the Fanfic!**

* * *

The scene shows a broken castle-like place with a misty purple fog throughout the dark clouds of the skies. But no before long a narrator spoke.

" ** _Darkness covers the land..._** _ **and with it comes... an army.**_ "

" _ **A vast and terrible army, full of fierce monsters. Strange and terrifying.**_ "

" _ **One boy stands between the forces of darkness and the light...**_ "

" _ **It's just him... and a handful of extraordinary friends...**_ "

" _ **...Who are all that stand between good and evil.**_ "

" _ **Facing the vast, monstrous army... outnumbered... undaunted...**_ "

" _ **The fearless warrior sounds his mighty battle cry...!**_ "

" _ **Digi-Fuse!**_ "

" _ **Digi-Fuse!**_ "

" _ **DIGI-FUSE!**_ "

* * *

GASP, Raf shot up when he woke up in a cold sweat. He woke up in his bedroom on his bed, he frantically looked around his room to see if anything had changed. He sighed in relief as he looked over at his window and look around his neighborhood.

' _That same dream_.' He thought before he grabbed his glasses and put them on. He sighed. ' _Maybe I'm going crazy. Still, I should talk to Ratchet about it. Maybe he knows something._ ' Then Raf crossed his arms in the window frame laying his tired head on them as closed his eyes and sighed. Just then he heard a car horn outside. He opened his tired eyes to see his friend and guardian BumbleBee in his vehicle form. He honked again as Raf then smiled at his friend before realizing what time it is as he was running back inside and started changing.

' _What am I saying, I have to go to school today!_ ' Raf thought as he ran outside after he said bye to his mother and ran out the door to BumbleBee as he opened the door and Raf walked inside. And with that, the two went off to Memorial High.

Later outside the school, an Asian girl named Miko Nakadai was sitting by herself outside the school on the stairs as she sighed in boredom. She looks over at her phone and dialed a number and put it over her ear. But not long after a few cycles that the call was answered by a certain ex-wreaker and guardian.

" _Miko, what did you do this time?_ " Her friend BulkHead asked her.

"Hey BulkHead, I wanted to know if you'll be able to pick me up," Miko said to her large friend over the phone.

" _Miko, how many times have I told you to not get in trouble because you want to see me?_ " BulkHead tells her.

"Come on BulkHead, I only do it because I want to see you more," Miko says to her guardian. "besides I'm in the free period, are you going to pick later though?" BulkHead was quite in the line but soon he answered her.

" _Sorry Miko, me, Smokescreen, and Arcee have a mission together. Energon mine from the Decepticons._ " BulkHead said to her sadly.

"What! Com'on BulkHead, we've been planning a day together for weeks! Don't tell me you're bailing it!" Miko said to him protesting.

" _Sorry, but BumbleBee will be the one to pick you, Jack and Raf up from school to the base,_ " BulkHead said to her but he tried to cheer her up a bit. " _but I promise that by the time I get back I'll make it up to you._ "

Miko sighed at this, sure she was angry that her friend wouldn't spend time with her that much but she knew that she couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Okay, but you better keep your promise to go hang out with me." She said to him.

He chuckled nervously before he spoke softly. " _I promise Miko_."

"See ya." And with that, she hung up. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

Soon it was the end of the day, Raf was sitting down on the stairs in front of the school as he was holding his toy car. While was playing with it Miko and Jack showed up.

"Hey Raf what's up!" Miko greeted him with her cheerful attitude.

"Hey Miko, not much today," Raf replied to her.

"Really Raf, not that much? Dude, you've been helping out people a lot lately and you've also been spacing out a lot!" Miko said.

"Yeah, Miko's surprisingly right Raf," Jack said walking up to him. "seriously, Raf, what's up with that?"

"I not really sure," Raf said looking down at his toy. "lately I've been having this weird dream for a while and I just wanted to help others."

"Plus, lately I feel like there's something cool about being part of a team." Jack and Miko looked at each other confused and looked back at Raf as he continued.

"I think that maybe, just maybe, that something is coming. Something big." He said looking at them.

"Like what?" Jack asked him.

"I'm not sure, I'm planning on asking Ratchet about it," Raf said pulling his glasses back. Then the three heard a car horn and looked over the street to see that BumbleBee was pulling over to them.

"Hey Bee!" Raf greeted happily at his guardian as he and his friends went inside.

" ** _Not much really Raf_** ," BumbleBee beeped through the radio. " _ **so you guys want to go to the base?**_ "

"Yeah Bee, I have to talk to Ratchet about something," Raf said.

"Yeah, something weird is going on with him lately," Miko added.

" _ **Well that doesn't sound like you Raf**_ ," BumbleBee beeped at him. " _ **I hope you could find out Raf**_."

"Thanks, Bee."

* * *

Soon they reached to the base where they saw Ratchet at the controls doing his thing as BumbleBee parked and opened the doors for the three as they got out of him as he transformed and walked off.

"Hey, Ratchet," Jack said walking over to the railing.

"Hey, Doc." Miko joking said before walking to the railing following Jack. The old mech grumbled under his breath at that nickname. Soon he felt someone tap his foot, he looked down to see Raf looking up at him smiling warmly.

"Hi, Ratchet." Raf greeted him with a smile. Ratchet sighed calmly as he looked down at Raf with a small smile at him.

"Hello, Rafael, is there anything you need?" Ratchet asked the smart child. Raf gave him a smile.

"Ratchet, I wanted to know if you could help me," Raf asked him nervously. Ratchet kneed down on one knee and held out a servo for Raf and he climbed on. He then he set Raf down on the platform next to the computers. "It's about that dream again."

"Have you talked to Optimus about it?" Ratchet asked raising a brow.

Raf shakes his head. "No, I haven't seen him much." He replied.

Ratchet sighed at this before there was someone on the comm.

" _Ratchet_ , we _need a ground-bridge._ " It was Arcee through the comm.

Ratchet looked down at Raf. "Hold on Rafael, I just need to finish this first. Then I'll see what I can do." He said. Raf nodded as Ratchet turned back to the computer to open the ground-bridge. Just as things were quiet, he heard a small sound of a small voice. But it was a bit static.

" _Is this... really the end for me?_ " A small voice said weakly. Raf looked up and looked around.

"Ratchet, did you hear that?" Raf asked looking at him.

"Huh?" Ratchet looked up from the computer and looked at Raf confused. "Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone," Raf said looking around.

"I'm sure it was just your imagination." Ratchet said but Raf didn't give in.

"Hello? Is there someone else here?" Raf called out to the voice as Ratchet looked at him.

* * *

Through the yellow serge to the cyber stream. There lay in the alabaster light layed a red little dinosaur laying weak on his stomach. After hearing Raf's voice called back to him. He weakly opened his baby blue eyes.

" _I did._ " He said with his words echoing through the talk. " _Can you- can you really hear me?_ "

* * *

"Yeah, I can," Raf called out and still looking around. "but who are you? And where are you?"

"Rafael, who is it? What do you hear?" Ratchet asked him.

" _What's the use of explaining?..._ " The voice weakly said to him. " _It's too late... And here I was thinking I was destined to become the King._ "

"Huh? The king of what?" Raf asked him. But then suddenly he heard some static in the background. Suddenly he heard someone yelling in panic, he looked and gasped at what he saw. BulkHead and Arcee had already come out of the ground-bridge. But what frightened them all the most, was that Smokescreen, in his vehicle form, was crashed into the rocks on top of the ground-bridge. Everyone looked at Smokescreen in panic, they didn't even know what to do. But both Raf and Ratchet saw a green digital portal around the hole Smokescreen was in. Raf, Miko, and Jack were already down looked at him.

"No way!" Miko said before pulling out her phone at Smokescreen.

"How can Smokescreen crash into the wall that high?" Jack asked not sure.

"Smokescreen, are you alright?" Acree asked him as BulkHead and BumbleBee tried to get him down.

"GET ME OUT!" Smokescreen yelled in a panic. Then Miko's phone screen then started digital static. Then the computer starts digital static as well. Everyone didn't know what to do. What they didn't know was that Smokescreen was tilting a bit and was set to land on the three kids.

" _Quick! Move to your right!_ " The voice yelled at Raf. Raf looked up and saw Smokescreen titling and was gonna fall. "Look out!" Raf pushed Jack and Miko out of the way as BulkHead caught Smokescreen from getting crushed.

"You okay Smokescreen?" BulkHead asked him.

"Yeah... I think so." He said.

"That was a close one!" Miko said frighten.

"Oh gosh..." Jack said.

" _Pretty good move... Ha..._ " "Huh?" Raf looked over and saw something red that was staticing over at the right hall. Raf got up from the ground and started running towards it.

"Rafael! Where are you going?" Ratchet looked up from Smokescreen and started chasing after Raf with BumbleBee and Acree behind him.

" _ **RAF!**_ " Bee called out.

Eventually, Raf ended at the hole where a Scraplet ate through. And right next to it was a red dinosaur-like creature, but its whole body was staticing in red and it was small. He looked down at it as he walked over to it.

"There you are!" He said before he knelt down on one knee and gently as he can hold the creature up with both of his hand. "Hey, can you hear me?" Raf asked in worry.

" _I hear you-I'm glad you're alright._ " The creature said still very weak. " _As you me though, I think my hard drive finally crashed._ "

"You're a hard drive? Are you like a program?" Raf asked. "Just hang in there okay! There's gotta be something I can do to help you!" Soon the three Autobots caught up to him and gasped at the sight of the little creature in Raf's hands.

" _ **Raf, what is that thing?**_ " Bee beeped asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever or whoever it is, he's the one who saves me, Miko, and Jack from getting crushed just now," Raf replied looking down at it.

"What are you saying, Raf?" Acree asked who had no idea what this thing was.

"I think it'd be best Rafael to stay away from it." Ratchet implied.

"This little's guy's not dangerous," Raf said looking worried at the creature. "he's just hurt. And he's lost. All alone in the world with no one to help him."

* * *

 _A flashback played and there was where a younger BumbleBee was crying all alone as he was covered in bruises. With no light but was surrounded by rocks and broken buildings._

* * *

" _ **We shouldn't leave him... I know what that's like!**_ " Bee beeped and chipped.

"Are you sure..?" Acree asked unsurely. BumbleBee, however, knew what he meant, he knew exactly what that was like in the war. He was alone too when he was a sparkling, but not before long Optimus found him. And was raising him like he was his own sparkling.

" _You may look like kind of a big tough guy, but inside you're a big softie, huh?_ " The creature said. The four looked at him in surprise. He can understand Bee?! Bee was first to recover and knelt down next to Raf and looked down softly at the small creature.

" _ **The same goes for you.**_ " Bee beeped. But even though he had his battle mask on, the creature could tell he was smiling.

"You're in a lot of trouble, right?" Raf said to it. "But you took time to save me and my friends."

The creature weakly chuckles as he smiled at that. " _I guess your friend and you are kind of like... you and me._

Raf smiled at him. "Guess so." He said simply. Then suddenly a green glow started shining in front of them. Then Four cover their optics as the light still glowing.

"What's going on?" Raf said covering his little friend from the light. Just as the light glow down a device was in front of Raf. The device was small for him to hold, it was white and had a small screen on it with a mic like topping on it and a wheel on the bottom.

"Wh-what is that?" Raf said opening his eyes and looked at it with curiosity.

" _Human..._ " A soft, echoing male voice called out, a much younger voice from Optimus. " _do you want to save your new friend? Think well before you answer._ " Raf hesitated at first at the voice but he felt determined and already knew the answer.

"I don't have to, he saves me and my friends. So I wanna save him!" He said with determination.

" _What are you called, human?_ " The voice asked.

"My name's Rafael, but Raf for short," Raf replied.

" _That's a unique name, it suits you_." The voice said to him softly before the screen in the device light up and the color of the device turned orange. " _Use this Fusion Loader wisely._ " Raf gulped at this and slowly lift his hand out and to grab it.

"Wait, Raf!" Arcee said to him. "We don't even know if we can trust him!"

"She's right! We don't even know if this could be a Decepticon trick!" Ratchet said as well.

"I wanna save him, I that's what I gotta do!" Raf said before he grabbed the device. The top of the device slide up to show a shine V like symbol and the creature was sent inside the screen. Suddenly they all were sucked into the portal as they all screamed in fright as they all were pulled in and fallen into a green cyber-like hole and blacked out.

* * *

" _Raf! It's okay if I call you Raf, right? Raf, wake up!_ "

Raf groaned as he opened his eyes to see he was on BumbleBee's chest-plate, he looked over and also see Ratchet layed on his stomach. And Arcee was already up and held her helm groaning. He sat up as soon as BumbleBee got online.

" _ **Uge, what just happened?**_ " BumbleBee asked rubbing his helm as Ratchet got up groaning.

"Not sure Bee," Arcee said before noticing something that changed. "Hey what a click! We're smaller!" When she said that Ratchet and BumbleBee notice this as well. Ratchet was taller the BumbleBee as he was taller then Arcee as all three were the size of an adult.

" _Hang on a sec, Raf. First, I'll heal my wounds and then I can show you guys around!_ " Everyone looked down to see that it was coming from the Fusion Loader itself.

"That's unbelievable," Arcee said with disbelief.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet gasped as Raf pulled the device. "how could that thing be able to squeeze into that device?"

"Hey, are you in there?" Raf asked about the device.

" _You got it, Raf! When you downloaded my genetic flies into the Fusion Loader, you saved me!_ " The creature explained. " _Not only that, I feel even stronger than I was. I guess that's the power of the Famous Fusion Loader I've heard so much about._ "

"So that's what this is?" Raf asked impressed by that. _'Use this Fusion Loader wisely._ ' Raf heard the voice echo in his head.

"Uh guys, you should look at this," Arcee said looking around in shock. Ratchet and BumbleBee were in shock at the sight of their surroundings. The place was covered with mountain like pillars and some were floating in blue as waterfall were falling as the grass field surrounded them.

"Whoa." Raf gasped at this site. "looks like we aren't on earth anymore." Suddenly they all heard loud footsteps behind and they all looked up to see a giant like mammoth that was really bigger than the Autobots. With a silver helm on its head with a yellow like an eye bowl symbol on it. It roared as it raised its front legs ready to stomp on them. Fortunately, the Autobots moved quickly, BumbleBee quickly grabbed Raf and all four of them ran out of the way for it to stomp a powerful blow. The three Autobots looked up at the creature with serious looks on.

"What is that thing?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know, and it's not the only one!" Ratchet said before he pointed at the more of creature there with other weird creatures surrounding them. BumbleBee put Raf down as he pulled his shooter, along with Arcee pulling out her blasters, while Ratchet pulled out his blades.

" _ **Raf, stay back. We'll handle this.**_ " BumbleBee beeped before he and Arcee started shooting at them. They did do affected them, but then one of these, called Mammothmon grabbed BumbleBee with its trunk and raised him up. Arcee tried to go after her friend but was busy fighting off troops called Troopmon that were firing at her. Ratchet was left to protect Raf from them. Then suddenly someone was jumping over the Mammothmon before jumping up high in the air into the Mammothmon that in front of the two. The two saw the thing to be like a lion like a werewolf, it growled at them through its dark red teeth before roaring. It was called Madleomon.

Raf cowered in fear but Ratchet went in front of Raf, to make sure the creature doesn't see him. Madleomon jumped down in front of Ratchet with a loud thud. Madleomon looked at Ratchet for a moment before sniffing him.

"You don't smell like a Digimon!" He growled at him.

"Look, I don't want to fight you!" Ratchet said to the lion.

"I don't listen to non-Digimon intruders!" Madleomon yelled before his claw-like nails grew long and charged at him. Ratchet pulled his blades up and blocked the creature's claws attack before he slashed at him. Ratchet tried to strike when Madleomon slashed his arm. He pulled his arm but as energon dripped from his wound he tried to fight him with his one blade left servo but he had gotten slower and that had Madleomon kick him hard on the ground.

"Ratchet!" Madleomon looked down to see Raf, who looked up at him in fear because he had his existence known. Madleomon walked over to him in all fours and sniffed him as Raf stood still nervously wondering what he might do. Madleomon growled at him.

"That smell. You are a human." He growled. Raf stood still afraid that this was his end.

"Stay away from him!" Ratchet tried to get up but he was pulled back down by the Troopmons.

" _Raf! Hold still, don't move!_ " "Huh?" Raf was confused by this but he obeyed.

"I don't like intruders," Madleomon growled before his claws grew again. "and most of all, humans!" Then suddenly the ground beneath him crumbled and came a beetle-like robot came underneath him and just before Madleomon slashed him. The beetle-like robot strikes him with his long metal horn.

" **Ram Slammer**!" The robot yelled out. Madleomon was sent back as the robot stood tall and proud with Raf, who was called, Ballistamon.

"Ah-ha! Take that!" He yelled at the lion as four little Digimon came on him.

" _Good move, Ballistamon! What do think now, Raf?_ " The creature in the Fusion Loader asked.

"I gotta say, it's incredible!" Raf complimented.

" _Well let me out of here Raf!_ " He told him.

"How do I do that?" Raf asked in confusion.

" _All you have to do is say reload!_ " He explained.

"Alright," Raf said before he held out the Fusion Loader and said load. "Reload!" And when that a red glowed appeared out of the device as he held his hand out and a microphone like a weapon was in his grasp.

Madleomon growled at them. "You'll all pay for that!" He yelled. "Pteramon! ran terror from the sky!" Then two pairs of Pteramon flew down at the red creature. But he smiled.

"I know what you're thinking!" "Huh?" Raf didn't what but he didn't question it. "You wonder why I'm still smiling, why I'm not scared MadLeomon?" He said.

"Yeah." Raf nodded.

"Well, it's because I'm Shoutmon! The future King of the Digital World!" Shoutmon shouted. "And I'll make sure the ugly furball knows it!"

" **Bellow Blaster!** " Shoutmon sent a blast of fire over to three Pteramon, which made the three Autobots impressed.

"Yay Shoutmon! You showed them who's boss around here!" Cheered Starmon and Pickmonz.

"Just be careful Shoutmon, they got my friends!" Raf said to Shoutmon still on Ballistamon's back.

"No worries Raf, I'll save your robot friends!" Shoutmon said to Raf back with determination and a smile. "But I'll tell you one thing... you're the first human friend I've ever had." Raf smiled at that as Ballistamon gently put him down on the grass from his back. "Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmonz! Let's go help Raf's robot friends!" Shoutmon shouted running as his friends yelled at that.

" **Rock and Roller!** " Shoutmon ran over to Acree and started hitting the Troopmon with his mic, knocking them out. Arcee stared at him in shocked that he could handle them very well. Shoutmon looked up at Arcee and winked at her.

"Melady~!" Shoutmon said before continued fighting. Arcee shook off the shock and pulled out her arm blades and started to attack the Troopmon and forget Shoutmon's flirt.

" **Seismic Speaker!** " Ballistamon shooted a soundwave through his speaker to the Mammothmon and to the one hold BumbleBee and he lands on his feet on the ground.

" **Meteor Shower!** " Starmon sent the Pickmonz out like a meteor shower and they attacked the Mammothmon, and the Troopmon holding Ratchet, who was also shock to see them.

" **Fiery Fastball!** " Shoutmon sent a music note fireball to a neer Pteramon.

"You annoying little maggots!" MadLeomon yelled at him.

"I'm back and stronger than ever MadLeomon!" Shoutmon yelled back at him. "Thanks to my new friend Raf!"

"See if your pathetic human friends can help you survive this!" MadLeomon roared as he absorbed the Digimon around him into his body. The more he absorbed, the more he grew. And what was of him, was that he was bigger with some armor on him and a large chainsaw for a right hand.

"Whoa, he just absorbed all those Digimon!" Raf said looking quite nervous and impressed.

"No Rafael, he's combining all of their powers combined." Ratchet explained. The now MadLeomon roared as his chainsaw hand came to life and slashed it to the ground.

"It's Armed MadLeomon!" Shoutmon exclaimed before the crack that Armed MadLeomon made broke beneath him and Ballistamon and the two fell. But not long before Shoutmon grabbed a hold of the cliff as Ballistamon grabbed a hold of Shoutmon's mic. Armed MadLeomon approached the two as Shoutmon tried to hold his grip.

"I don't know how you survived," Armed MadLeomon said to him. "but you won't be coming back after I finish with you this time, loser!"

"We've gotta do something!" Raf said. "He's my friend and I won't let any of my friends get hurt!"

"Rafael it's too dangerous, even for you." Ratchet told the boy.

"We can't just sit and do nothing! Bee, help me out!" Raf asked told his friend. BumbleBee nodded as he transformed into a car and Raf got on before they ran off.

"No BumbleBee! Raf!" Arcee shouted.

"We owe this to him!" Raf shouted out from the opened window. Shoutmon looked shocked to see that Bee turned into a vehicle, but shook his head and had a worried feeling for his friends.

"Now Bee!" Bee transformed back to robot mode in midair and uppercut Armed MadLeomon as he yelled in pain as he stumbled back. Shoutmon looked over when he saw Raf running over to him.

"No Raf, stop! Go back with the others and take cover!" Shoutmon pleaded. But Raf didn't stop running. ' _Use this Fusion Loader._ ' Raf looked at the Fusion Loader pulled off the top of it and knew exactly what to say.

" **Digi-Fuse!** " Raf Shouted as he held the Fusion Loader up front as the screen glowed brightly. And soon Shoutmon and Ballistamon started glowed their color and soon the bright glowed faded and everyone gasped to see that there stood a knight like Digimon with Ballistamon's head as his left shoulder pad and top haft. But the weird thing about it was that some parts of it were just glowing like there wasn't another haft to it.

"Woohoo! I think I've just been upgraded!" Shoutmon said excitedly as he looked over himself. "Unbelievable! He's Digi-Fused us into one Ballistamon!"

"I'm sorry Shoutmon, Ballistamon I didn't know this would happen!" Raf said apologizing.

"No Raf, this is awesome!" Shoutmon replied excitedly.

"What?! No! The human just Digi-Fused them!" Armed MadLeomon exclaimed holding BumbleBee with his chainsaw up close to his face-plates. But not long before the fusion gave out a battle cry and charged at Armed MadLeomon and punched his chainsaw hard enough for it to break in haft.

"Yeah! Go Shoutmon!" Raf cheered as Ratchet and Arcee looked in awe at them as Armed MadLeomon started to slowly disappear. Shoutmon and Ballistamon have already un Digi-Fuse before Shoutmon looked at Raf with a determined smile.

"Raf! I think we might need some reinforcements!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Okay!" Raf nodded before holding his Fusion Loader out. " _Shoutmon! Starmon! Pickmonz!_ **Digi-Fuse!** " All the Pickmonz combined on Starmon as they all formed a sword for Shoutmon to hold as it got on fire. Then Shoutmon charged at Armed MadLeomon before finishing him off with a final blow.

" **Sun Sword!** " And with that Shoutmon slashed the sword at Armed MadLeomon and a smoke explosion came from the battle. And when the smoke cleared, he was back to good old MadLeomon as he starts to shrink.

"I'm melting... melting!" He groaned as little yellow like dust came from him. Shoutmon however, just laughed in victory as Bee walking by his side and looking at MadLeomon.

"Why... you... miserable worm." He weakly said before suddenly a portal crack from the sky and MadLeomon sweat in fear, because he knew exactly who summoned it.

" _You failed me._ " A voice smooth and angry said but only MadLeomon can hear.

"No Tactimon! Wait! I'm not defeated yet!" MadLeomon pleased but Tactimon didn't listen and started teleporting him back into the portal with MadLeomon trying to reason with his master.

" _You'll pay for this, Shoutmon!_ " He warned him. " _And that goes for you human and the robots too!_ " And with that, they all disappeared.

* * *

"That useless MadLeomon is all roar and no fangs... I was a fool to rely on him." Said the Samari looking Digimon known as Tactimon looking at a screen.

"You said it, Tactimon, I didn't." Said a shadow figure from behind a pillar. Another shadowed figure a woman who only chuckles at this. While that third shadowed figure just 'hmm' at them. Not very interested.

"Save your laughter until you have seen the results of the next strategy, comrades," Tacticmon assured the three as dark aura surrounded them. "the Forest Zone will be ours."

* * *

"You and I and Ballista and yellow dude make four! What a great team we make, Raf!" Shoutmon stated cheerfully. "You're the legendary General we've been waiting for all this time!"

"G-General?!" Raf exclaimed as he was shocked by this as well as his Autobot friends. "What do you mean?"

"You know, a military commander! All cool armies have one!" Shoutmon explained.

"B-But I can't be a General I'm too young! And how could I be the legendary General?" Raf asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"You have the power to Digi-Fuse us of course! And plus you saved my life!" Shoutmon told Raf before he held on Raf's hand. "Lead us! And guide me in battle so I can become the Digimon King of this world!"

"I'm not sure about it..." Raf said honestly.

"Please?" Shoutmon pleaded with him begging on his knees and gave him a cute face that he could. Raf wasn't too happy about that look, he should know since he's friends with Miko. He looked over at his Autobot friends for advice. Ratchet was holding his arm and wasn't so pleased about this, especially Arcee. But BumbleBee thought his friend could lead even if was young. He was able to a lot at the base so this shouldn't be hard for him.

" _ **Go for it, Raf.**_ " BumbleBee insisted as Ratchet and Arcee glared at him. But he didn't care as long as Raf's okay.

"Okay, sure!" Raf said looking at Shoutmon before suddenly realizing something. "But I think that I and my friends should really go back. The others must be worried about us."

Shoutmon looked at Raf in disbelief and his eyes widen as he sweat-dropped. "Uh! Please tell me you're pulling my paw." Shoutmon said shocked. "The Digital World is your home now, Raf!"

"WHA?!" Raf and the three Autobots exclaimed.

"Oh, you've got to be fragging kidding me!" Ratchet cursed still was holding his injured arm.

What they all didn't know was that they were being spied on.

" _Those are weird Digimon over there with the human._ " A Tv Digimon named Monitamon said.

" _Definitely._ " The other Monitamon agreed.

" _This situation could be serious, Miss Nene._ " The third one said to a teen human girl with brown hair who was holding a small version of the three other Monitamon with a small on the girl's face. " _Maybe we should do something. I mean, besides just spying._ "

"We could, but spying's more fun," Nene said playfully. But no until another human who looked to be her age with blonde hair and was a boy.

"Get ready. It seems we have visitors." The boy said holding a blue version of the Fusion Loader as two larger Digimon were behind him as he chuckled.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

The scene changed where there was a Monitamon was sitting there with a chibi Raf on one side of the scene and a chibi BumbleBee on the other as there was a sigh on the background saying 'Data files'.

" _Accessing data files! I'm Monitamon. This Is the part of the crossover where I generously take time out of my day to explain one of our Digimon and Cybertroians to our audience!_ "

The screen change where there was a picture of Shoutmon as Monitamon explained.

" _Shoutmon! His attacks include Firery Fastball and Rock and Roller where he shouts so loud that his opponents are obliterated! What a silly attack! Imagine just shouting all the time. Who would want to do that?_ "

Then Chibi Shoutmon and Chibi BumbleBee came out of nowhere and Chibi Shoutmon was furious at Monitamon as Chibi Bee tried to calm him down.

"That's why they call me Shoutmon, you annoying hunk of junk!"

" _ **Please calm down Shoutmon...**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I hoped you all enjoyed this crossover's first episode, it took me two days and a haft to make an episode but I hoped that you guys liked it if you did like it then review if you like! Anyways have a good day everyone! Bye!**


	2. He is Shoutmon, Hear Him Roar

**Hey Guys! So I saw in the reviews that you guys wanted more of Transformers Fusion and I was so happy that you guys wanted more of this! And when you guys want more of something, I deliver! So here's was going to happen, I'll try my best to post a new episode/chapter of the Fanfic. If I don't post it on that day, then its most likely because I Haven't finished it yet. But you all have to be patient. Now I notice that some of you asked if I'll be using the Japanese version or putting some of the Digimon from the manga in here. The answer is, no I won't, mainly because I'll be using the English tv show of it is easier than the Japanese version of the series. And I haven't watched a lot of the other Digimon from the manga or tv series. Plus I know it better too. So yeah, there's your answer. But enough of that stuff, let's continue on with the story!**

* * *

 **Episode 2 He is Shoutmon, Hear Him Roar!**

"We're almost there, Raf!" Shoutmon shouted with excitement as he was carrying Raf as he ran up a hill very fast.

"Almost where?!" Cried Raf who was holding onto his glasses tight.

"You'll see when we get there-It's a surprise!" Shoutmon replied before he picked up the pace. "You're gonna love it!..." And with that, he ran so fast that Raf screamed in terror as he was being carried. While the two were up ahead the others, BumbleBee, Ratchet, Ballistamon, and Arcee were just walking up the mountain.

"Primus, he's crazier then Miko is." Ratchet commented from how Shoutmon ran so fast.

But with Raf and Shoutmon, the two made it to the top. "We're here!" Shoutmon said before stopping himself at the edge of the cliff and then hold Raf over the edge.

"There it is, you see it?! you see it?! Right there! You love it?!" Shoutmon asked excitedly to Raf. Raf was trembling as he was looking down at the forest below him.

"Is it below that forest?!" Raf asked still afraid of falling.

"No... there." Shoutmon said as he brought Raf back on the edge of the cliff and Raf saw that up over ahead was a village through the grass field. "That's the Village of Light. You can see my house from here!"

"Whoa!" Raf awed at the sight as a smile appeared on his face from it.

"This is the Forest Zone," Shoutmon explained. "it's the best and the prettiest zone of them all by far, don't ya think?" After he finished the others were right behind them.

"What is a zone anyway?" Arcee asked him.

"Oh, well," Shoutmon was trying to say something smart. He didn't have a smart brain like Raf did. But he was trying anyway. "it's kinda like-"

"A Zone in the Digital World is the same as a country in you're friend's human world, youngling." Said an elder like Digimon who was on his staff while his legs were criss-cross. "Please forgive Shoutmon here, he doesn't know how to greet your kind, old friend."

This made Shoutmon very mad. "Oh yeah, well I'm going to show you, you old show off-"

 **WACK!**

"Watch your mouth, you young pup!" The old Digimon said to Shoutmon who was moaning from the head smack from him.

"That hurt." Shoutmon moaned before collapsing on the ground. Then Ratchet saw that the Pickmonz, White, Silver, a Red, and Starman staring curiously at him, Arcee, and BumbleBee.

"Hello, Jijimon, nice to see you're here." Ratchet greeted with a small smile before looking at the others. "These are Arcee and BumbleBee, along with his human Rafael."

"Hi, I'm Raf." Raf greeted as the other two just nodded at him.

"Well as Ratchet has said, I am Jijimon. Thank you for coming to our aid." Jijimon thanked.

"It's no problem I guess, I just don't know how much we could do," Raf said honestly at the old Digimon.

"What's been going on, Jijimon?" Ratchet asked the old Digimon.

"I have felt an ominous rumbling in the Forest Zone of late," Jijimon stated.

"Really? Like what?" Raf asked. Jijimon sighed before he spoke.

"An evil Digimon named Lord Bagra has raised a powerful army in order to conquer the entire DigiWorld," He explained. "zone by zone. Even now, his minions are invading our peaceful valley..."

"This 'Lord Bagra' reminds you of someone?" Arcee whispered to BumbleBee.

" _ **Yeah...**_ " BumbleBee buzzed knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"...and we are powerless to stop them" Jijimon finished.

"That sounds really bad," Raf said a bit sadden by this. But not before Shoutmon patted his back with a determined smile.

"We're fine! We have help, now!" Shoutmon said determine. "With Raf here as our new General, we'll send Bagra's army packin' to Nowhere-ville!"

Then suddenly out of nowhere a Pteramon came out and realist three red glowing missiles on the village as White Pickmonz were running around as fire was rising from some of the houses as they screamed in feared and tried to evacuate. The others were watching this from afar.

"Oh no!" Raf said looking at this happened.

"The village is under attack!" Shoutmon said in anger when he saw this. "There's one of Bagra's flying flunkies now!"

"We can't let him get away with this, we have to stop him, and stop him we will," Shoutmon said before he lifted Raf up with his hands. "Let's go, General Raf!" And with that Shoutmon jumped off the cliff as Raf screamed.

"Raf!" Ratchet and Arcee yelled out as they watched them fall. It wasn't until BumbleBee immediately jumped off as well after them, with Ballistamon right behind him.

" _ **Hang on Raf, I'm coming!**_ " BumbleBee Buzzed out as he and Ballistamon fell down with them in the forest.

"BumbleBee get back here!" Ratchet called out to him but he was already at the bottom.

* * *

Back with the village, Pteramon was still firing at it. But not before BumbleBee was rolling over through the village with Raf and Shoutmon in his servos as he stopped himself.

" _ **Whew**_." BumbleBee sighed in relief before he released the two from his grip and letting them on the ground.

"Thanks, big guy!" Shoutmon thanked before pulling out his mic. "Watch this! I'm gonna shout that buzzard outta the sky!"

" **Rock and Roller!** " Shoutmon shouted through his mic which made Raf and BumbleBee to blocked their ears as the mic glowed.

"Somebody call for some backup?!" Ballistamon said as he rolled in.

"Let's do this!" Shoutmon shouted. Ballistamon then planted his fists in the ground as Shoutmon ran at him.

"This rocker's ready!" And with that Shoutmon jumped Ballistamon's metal horn and was now up high and ready to attack but only to see that Pteramon wasn't around before coming back down and landing on Ballistamon's metal horn again.

"Okay, one more time!" Shoutmon said to Ballistamon lifted him up once more and still one sign of him.

"Where'd he go?" SHoutmon asked himself before he heard something only to see Pteramon flying towards him.

"Huh? Uh-oh!" And then he was hit as smoke surrounded him.

"Look's like he needs more help then I thought," Raf said before pulling out the Fusion Loader. "and I think I have an idea!"

Raf pulled off the top of the Fusion Loader. " **Pickmonz! Digi-Fuse!** " Raf Shouted as he held the Fusion Loader up front as the screen glowed brightly. Then all the silver Pickmonz come together and they were fused and combined into a slingshot. "Pickmonz! Digi-Fuse!"

Then Shoutmon was on the sling-shot as Ballistamon and BumbleBee were holding it back and Raf was checking for the right shot.

"Digi-Slingshot ready for launch!" Shoutmon said looking up. "Nice job, General Raf! Zeroing in on target."

Raf looks closely with his glasses and within moments Pteramon was in the right place.

"Locked on!" Was all he said. And with that, BumbleBee and Ballistamon let go of the sling-shot and Shoutmon was shot up in the air and was send to Pteramon.

"Surprise!" Shoutmon said before ready to swing his mic. "Polly want a cracker?!" And then Shoutmon hit Pteramon hard on his face that sends a wave as they made an explosion of smoke and when the smoke cleared, Pteramon was already turning into yellow specks of dust.

"Oh, yeah!" Shoutmon cheered before looking over at Raf and gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Raf nervously smiled back, as he adjusted his glasses the White Pickmonz in the village cheered at them for saving the village.

"With you as my wingman, I'll be crowned Digimon King in no time!" Shoutmon cheered in happiness. What they all, was that a fish-like Digimon was looking at them from afar in the ground as if it was water to swim. Then soon it turned and swam away from them through the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arcee and Ratchet were in their vehicle forms as they transformed back and looked around the village, unbelievable by the peacefulness of it. It seemed... familiar somehow..., Arcee was in deep thought that she didn't hear Ratchet walking up to her until he spoke.

"It strangely seemed familiar to you?" Arcee blinked a couple of times before looking over a Ratchet.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it," Arcee said before looking around. "how did you know that Digimon's name?."

Ratchet sighed before explaining to her. "It was many stellar cycles ago, and while you all were still younglings..."

* * *

 _Digimon was known by our kind to be allies, I along with Jijimon was good friends. But over time, we began to avoid each other more and more for some reason. Till soon found out that Sentinel Prime decree that we would no longer have peace with them and burned all our history with them, and never spoke about them again. Till many stellar cycles later, it was during the war, Autobots, and Decepticons. While they all fought, Megatron had plans with some help from an old friend of his. Then we were all invaded by the Bagra Army, while Optimus was fighting them off with most of the Autobot's, I and the rest of us were out searching for some of our kind who were slaved or captured by the Bagra Army's Digimon. Some of the Autobot's were one of them. We learned that they would have to work for solar cycles, helping Megatron with building his ship or were kept in cages like animals._

 _We managed to help free and save them, but we've lost most of our mechs from those times. I thought through that time, that I would never trust their kind, ever. That was until Optimus came to the base with a sparkling in his arms, Optimus told me that while he was out, he was approached by a Digimon himself. He said he saw that the Digimon wasn't in a fight position, or ready to fight him, till he heard a faint crying from it and saw that he held a blanket with his mouth which held a now crying sparkling raped around with. The Digimon had explained to Optimus, that he was promised to the creator of the sparkling to take care of it. But the Digimon couldn't care for it, so he went and gave the sparkling to Optimus instead. And when I heard that story, I felt sorry for him. And yet, I couldn't find out why the Digimon didn't just take the sparkling instead..._

* * *

"... and then when I saw that we came to the Digital World, I had found some hope of redemption for them." Ratchet finished. Arcee looked at him with a sad look on her face-plates.

"But, who was the sparkling?" Arcee asked him. Ratchet looked away from her.

"I shouldn't say, but I tell it when its the right time." Was all Ratchet said about it.

Arcee sighed at that. "Well, I'm going to see if I can comm the others here." She said to him. He nodded as she put two fingers on her Audio sensor. She tried to call them, but no answer. All she heard was static.

Arcee sighed in frustration. "They're not answering, must be too far away to reach." She said before looking over to see Ratchet was sitting down as he tried to cover his injured arm from earlier.

"How's you're arm doing." She asked.

"I need something to cover the wound," Ratchet explained as he sat down on the ground and shifted his left servos into a torch and began to fix the wound. "or else the energon will leak out." As he did, Arcee joined him on the ground. She sighed in frustration before hugging her peds. She wouldn't admit that she was lost, but she was lost for once. With no help from the comm. She felt hopeless, while everyone was happy here. She didn't realize that someone was hugging her ped until she heard a small but cute sniffle sound. She looked down and saw a small, cute, pink bunny who had a pair of headphones on along with a magenta scarf and socks. The bunny looked up at her with a sad cute look.

"Please don't be sad," The little bunny said to her. Arcee looked at the creature with a soften look before she gave him a smile. "when you're feeling sad, I'm sad."

"No no, I'm just not feeling it is all." She said reassuring. "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm sorry." The bunny apologized before giving Arcee a cute look. "I'm Cutemon!"

Arcee raised an optic from that. "Cutemon?"

"Yes-Cutemon! Are you feeling better?" Cutemon asked her.

Arcee looked at him with a confused look. "Uh, well, I-"

"Please feel better! Pretty, pretty please?" Cutemon said to her trying to make her happy. Arcee gave him a smile before picking him and chuckled from his childness. She wasn't much of a sparkling femme herself, but, you could say she was funded by his child-like nature.

"Well, I'm not much of sparkling person," She said. "but I guess you did make me feel a little better."

"Yay!" Cutemon cheered as Arcee chuckled. What the two didn't know was that the same fish-like Digimon from earlier was looking at them from afar.

"Designated target acquired," He said to himself as he looked at them from his view. "target will be eliminated... now!"

He was ready to pounce on them, but before he could though, a huge claw paw stomped on him and he was turned into yellow digital dust. A face of a lion loomed over what was left of him. Arcee and Cutemon looked over to see what the fuss was about.

"Huh?! Hey!' Cutemon said as Arcee gently put him down as he looked over at the lion-like Digimon as he growled quietly.

"Hi, Dorulumon!" Cutemon called out too. Dorulumon looked over at the two with a more calming look to them.

"Hey there, little one. Everything okay?" Dorulumon asked him before he looked over and saw Arcee next to Cutemon with a surprised looked but quickly put on a blank face. Arcee looked at me unsure, _he seemed... familiar... that name rings something._

"Oh, a _cybertronian_..." She gasped at that, Cutemon looked at her, thinking that she was scared he went up to her.

"Don't worry. Dorulumon's my best friend forever!" Cutemon assured her. Arcee looked at Cutemon, then at Dorulumon, then back at Cutemon before looking right back at Dorulumon.

"Welcome, cybertronian. I see Cutemon's keeping an eye on you." Dorulumon said to her. Arcee was still unsure.

"Come on, little one." He called as Cutemon ran up to him as he crouched down for Cutemon to climb.

"So you're leaving?" Arcee said, now out of her awed state.

"For now. We'll see you later." Dorulumon replied before running off with Cutemon holding on to him.

"Bye bye femme!" Cutemon called out. Arcee watched as they left up until she couldn't see them anymore. She looked over and saw that Ratchet was finished with his injured arm. Why haven't he seen Cutemon or Dorulumon was a mystery to her. Then, BumbleBee, Shoutmon, and Ballistamon rolled over to them as Bee had Raf ride on his shoulder plates.

" _ **Did you see that, Arcee?! Raf was able to help them clip off that bird's wings!**_ " BumbleBee buzzed excited Raf was smiling nervously from them. Arcee just stood up and gave Bee a 'seriously?!' look.

"Seriously BumbleBee?!" Arcee said angerly at Bee as he and Shoutmon sweat-drop. "You do realize that we have to transform all the way over here because you had to fall off a cliff to could have offlined you!"

"She's right," Ratchet said getting up and walked over to them as Shoutmon sweated more. "We have to find a way to get back to the others. They all have to wonder where we are by now."

"Now hold you're horses there, doc!" Shoutmon yelled out as he thought nervously. ' _This stinks! If General Raf goes home, my dreams of becoming Digimon King will go up in a pixilated puff of smoke!_ ' He clutched his head at the thought. ' _I gotta make sure he stays here 'till I'm King!'_ While he was freaking out Raf was worried that his friend was freaking out.

"Uh... Shoutmon, are you okay?" Raf asked him.

Shoutmon laughed nervously, trying to show that he was upset. "I was just, uh, planning for the party we're gonna through!" Shoutmon said nervously. "A big Digi-Party! You can't leave before your party!"

* * *

Somewhere in the Digimon, the same blonde teen boy was battling as he and his Digimon fought them with his blue Fusion Loader.

" _ **Greymon!**_ " he called. Greymon was a grey dinosaur with orange stripe with a silver helmet with a horn on it.

" _ **Mailbirdramon!**_ " Mailbirdreamon was a metal robot hawk as he roared.

" _ **Digi-Fuse.**_ " The teen said calmly as he held the Fusion Loader up front as the screen glowed brightly. Then the two Digimon Digi-Fuse but was a shaded and only his red vizor was shown. Soon he flew up in the air and realize a couple of missiles at the army in an explosion.

* * *

" _First platoon down, sir. Second platoon gone!_ " One by one, each army went down by the boy's attack as Madleomon was sitting in his control room as he was furious.

"His Blue Army stings us again!" He growled. "Now there's even more humans. They're starting to infest the Digi-World like rats!"

* * *

Afterward, the fusion unfused and was back to Mailbirdramon and Greymon.

"Digi-delete, executed." The boy said as he looked over at the field as ashes were left smoking and his Digimon was looking around. But as the smoke cleared he saw a shadowed figure from afar looking down at him.

" _ **Mmm... interesting**_." The shadowed figure said before he walks away from the scene.

* * *

Later that day, it was sunset as a large fire was set at the center of the village as a celebration was held on.

"Woo hoo! All right! Keep that beat, Dondokomon!" Shoutmon cheered as a group of drum-like Digimon Dondokomon as one, in particular, was sweating as he drummed his head to play. As flower-like Digimon began to dance together as the flames of the fire grew big and bright behind them. While they dance to perform, Raf and the Three Autobots were sitting on a large dark cyan green with few trays of food were layed in front of them while White Pickmonz surround them all as some were awed at them.

"Raf, have tried the food? It's good!" Shoutmon asked.

"Well, no," Raf said to him. "I haven't."

"Well, try it then!" Shoutmon then shoved a piece of food Raf's mouth. While BumbleBee was helping a now chocking Raf, Arcee, and Ratchet were having some small talk with the White Pickmonz as some of the White Pickmonz were on Ratchet like a playground. Once Raf has a chance to breathe, Shoutmon spoke.

"Cool, huh? When it comes to hospitality, this is The place to be!" He said with excitement.

"Come on, admit it! You've never seen anything like this in the human world." Shoutmon nudged Raf's cheek happily. "Well, you do throw a pretty good going away party." But then a servo grabbed Shoutmon's head and pushed him away from Raf. Shoutmon looked up and saw that it was Ratchet who then sat between the two.

"I'm afraid we can't stay for very long," Ratchet said to Shoutmon. "we have to get back before Optimus finds out we're gone." This made Shoutmon yelp as he sweats nervously, he needed to think something and fast.

"You're not really still playing on going back..." He muttered.

"Well," Raf spoke. "I kind of fell bad about leaving all our friends back home and being dragged into this," He then looked at the two and made his decision. "So first thing tomorrow morning, we'll be off on the road and heading home."

This made Shoutmon groaning in fear as he's were shattering. ' _Well, that's it. I've only got one option left,_ " Shourtmon thought nervously. ' _I'll have to appeal to his sense of duty! Here goes nothin'._ ' Meanwhile, Ratchet just had a blank face but nodded at Raf's decision. "Wise choice." He said to him. But Raf's attention was onto Shoutmon who was sweating nervously but didn't notice Raf looking at him.

"You gotta hear me out!" Shoutmon exclaimed to Raf as he grabbed Raf's shoulders with a serious look. "There's something you don't know about going on here! There are other humans here fighting against evil, just like you've been doing!" But Raf was still confused about this as Shoutmon kept going. "But to win this battle, we need you to stay here and fight! Digi-Fuse is the key is the key! We need you on our side, Raf, or we'll stand no chance! We can't do it without you!"

"Maybe Ratchet's right," Arcee said standing up, crossing her arms. "if there are other humans here, then we should find a way home."

" _ **I agree,**_ " BumbleBee added. " ** _I bet you're __family's worried about_** ** _where you are now Raf. And I don't want you to get in trouble for it._** " Raf looked at his guardian, before smiling at the idea.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm sure Optimus is looking for us!" Raf said agreeing to leave like to other Autobot's. Shoutmon, however, was screaming in fear at Raf's final decision.

* * *

"Please! You can't leave us! I need you!" Shoutmon begged at Raf and Bee as he held onto BumbleBee's bed.

" _ **Come on, Shoutmon! We really have to go home.**_ " BumbleBee beeped to him as he peeled Shoutmon off his ped and held him with both servos.

"Okay, I'll level with you," Shoutmon said with a sad tone in his voice. "I've never had friends like you guys before."

"Well, we've never had a friend like you either," Raf said but unsure.

"You're my only hope!" Shoutmon exclaimed as BumbleBee put him down. "How can you just leave me hanging when it's clear I need your help, Raf?! Please!" Raf looked at Shoutmon and saw that he looked sad. He felt bad for him, he saved his friend from death, and now he feels bad about not helping Shoutmon as a favor.

Raf sighed before smiled a little a Shoutmon. "You're right, I should help my friends out." He said.

"I knew it! You're a real pal, Raf!" Shoutmon said happily.

"Raf don't give him any ideas!" Arcee yelled out who came out of nowhere. "Bee we need to get Raf home now!"

"Hey, you! Helping builds character!" Shoutmon yelled at her.

"Raf's already helped enough, he shouldn't be around here it's dangerous!" Arcee yelled.

Shoutmon grunted at that as he fell to his knees. "You three can go back to that silly world of Raf'd anytime," He exclaimed. "but helping me to become King of the Digi-world is much more Important!"

" _ **Wait, you becoming King? Is that all this is about?!**_ " BumbleBee beeped with a hint of anger in his buzzing voice.

Shoutmon looked at him angrily. "Wh-what do you mean by is that all?!" He stuttered.

"Shoutmon," Raf said a bit hurt. "if this is all about you, then I think you don't need my help after all."

"Com'on Raf its getting late, you need to sleep," Arcee said as he and Bumblebee walked over to her. Shoutmon's face shadowed at this as he snarled.

"Okay, you're right, it's my dream... but..." Shoutmon mumbled who started the tears. "I can't do it by myself." He roared in anger.

* * *

His roaring was so loud that everyone down in the village heard his roar.

* * *

"How could you just turn your back on me!" Shoutmon shouted in anger and ran at them with his fist. Raf yelped in fear as Shoutmon charged at them. Arcee quickly grabbed Raf and got out of the way in time. But for Bumblebee, he didn't get out of the way quick enough and Shoutmon punched him on his chest-plate. But the punch was so hard that it made him hit the rock behind him exploded and shattered to pieces. Shoutmon looked up from the blasted and gasped to see that he hit Bumblee, who was now on his knees and grunted from the blow as Arcee let Raf down and went to help BumbleBee.

"What was that?!" Raf asked running over to his guardian.

"You think shouting at us is going to make us change our minds?!" Arcee shouted at Shoutmon as she helped BumbleBee up. "Look, we can't help you. We would like to, but we have a human here who has a family here that is worried sick about him. So we have to take him home."

Shoutmon's eyes widen at that, he didn't realize about the kids family but he was angry with them to leave. But it left him with no choice.

"Then go!" He yelled as he ran as fast as he can from the scene. BumbleBee saw something that went fast. In slow motion, he saw that in Shoutmon's eye that he saw were tears.

"Go home already!" Shoutmon shouted as he ran to the forest. Arcee growled at him before turning her attention to the other two.

" _ **Arcee... did you see that...?**_ " BumbleBee weakly said. This made her confused.

"What do you mean Bee?" She asked him.

"See what?" Raf asked as well.

" _ **He was crying**_ _ **...**_ " BumbleBee said at last before looking over at where Shoutmon had run too as they all were off to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madleomon's troops were caring off a large cage that held a shadowed Digimon. It growled as seven pairs of glowing red eyes were shown from inside.

"Keep moving!" Madleomon ordered as he flew on a Ptreamon. "The Village of light. We will occupy it before nightfall!"

* * *

In the morning the next day, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Star, and White Pickmonz were up on the hill as they watched the three Autobots and Raf walk away.

"Nice knowing' ya! Goodbye!" Shoutmon shouted through his mic as he looked at the distance. "We can defend our zone all by ourselves, anyway!"

"Common you two, we gotta get moving," Arcee called out to BumbleBee who recovered from the blast, and Raf who looked sad to go as much as Bee does.

" _ **Right.**_ " BumbleBee nodded before putting a servo on Raf's shoulder and the two walked off to join Arcee and Ratchet as they all walked into the forest.

"Guess they're really gone for good," Starmon said looking at them from afar.

"Oh, no!" Shoutmon stated in anger as he bashed his head with his mic. "I really blew it this time!"

"Hey! Look who's on the other end of the forest, on the horizon!" Shoutmon looked up from his mic and saw that there was indeed something, but that something wasn't good.

"Dang it. That's Madleomon's army," Shoutmon said in a panic. "and they look ready to attack!"

"Hold it! That means those poor kids are gonna run right into them!" Starmon said looking at Shoutmon. Shoutmon grabbed him by his face and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Yeah, well, no duh!" Shoutmon stating the obvious.

"Raf and Bee helped you when you needed it!" Starmon said to him.

"Huh?" Shoutmon said and then looking back and remembering at what the two did to help him and his friends before remembered what Raf said to him the other night.

" _I_ _f this is all about you, then I think you don't need my help after all._ "

Shoutmon just hmphed at the thought. "Hey, they're the one that wanted to leave!" He said looking away and let go of Starmon.

"Poor human," Starmon muttered worriedly.

"All right! Madleomon's army is headed here!" Shoutmon shouted out. "We have had to look out for ourselves now!" He looked at the way they left but quickly looked back at the group and walked off.

* * *

: The fog here is too thick, we might have an advantage if we find some higher ground.: Ratchet comm who he and the other were in they're altered-forms. Raf was looking over his guardian's window with a sad look before saw a shadow that past by.

"Huh?" Raf said adjusting his glasses. Then the group stopped dead in their tracks in a clearing when they saw that they were surrounded.

"Looks like we're surrounded," Arcee said looking at the Digimon.

"How fortunate for me." The four looked behind them and saw that there was Madleomon standing over them. "I get to do away with that human of yours before attacking that village!" He said before he pushed over BumbleBee who transformed back and landed on his aft with Raf on his lap.

"How could anyone think that something as pathetically fragile as a Cybertronian could ever be a match for me?!"

"Cause we're smarter!" Ratchet swing around with his wheels and made some dust from the dirt on Madleomon's face. He growled as he tried to get the dust off his face from blinding him.

"Let's move!" Ratchet ordered as BumbleBee transformed and Raf quickly got in before the two, and others drive off from the scene.

"All right, now I'm really annoyed!" Madleomon growled as the troops looked at them drive off. "Release Orochimon!" He ordered out.

"You better run. Compared to him, I'm a pussycat."

The troops opened the cage as it breaks off and the shadowed Digimon showed its true form.

"Orochimon!" They shouted as its snakeheads slithered stretched out through the forest.

The three were driving deeper through the forest as they tried to lose them through the fog.

"Come on! If we make it, we can lose them through this fog!" Ratchet called out. Then a giant silver snake hits a nearby tree.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed before she and the others picked up the pace as the snakehead slithered after them.

" _ **What is that thing, Ratchet?!**_ " BumbleBee buzzed quickly. As they make a clearing, Ratchet looked over his review mirror and saw six silver and gold snakeheads popping out of the forest behind them.

"By the Allspark..." Ratchet gasped at the sight behind him behind quickly explaining to the others. "That's Orochimon, he's a snake Digimon. I haven't seen him since the war."

"Well, that sounds good, but look!" Raf said pointing a rock side. "A Dead end!"

The three Autobots stopped dead in their tracks and Raf got out so BumbleBee, Arcee, and Ratchet transformed back into robots.

"Let's try climbing up to the top," Arcee said looking at the two. "Bumblebee, you can carry Raf on your shoulder-plates while you climb."

BumbleBee nodded before he crouched down for Raf to climb up on him. Once he knew that Raf was safely on his shoulder-shoulder-plate, Arcee and Ratchet started to climb up. The three were climbing but as BumbleBee was grabbing the edge of the cliff, his footing slipped and with it, Raf started falling.

"AAAAHHHH!" Raf screamed as he falls.

" _ **RAF!**_ " BumbleBee called out and jumped after him.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Ratchet and Arcee yelled out to him.

' _He doesn't learn does he?_ ' Ratchet thought to himself.

BumbleBee slides on the cliff side and caught Raf just in time before he crashes down. Once the dust cleared, He and Raf were covered in dust from the dirt.

"Get them!" Then three of Orochimon's heads charged at the two.

"BumbleBee, we have to think of a way out of this," Raf said looking at them charging.

BumbleBee nodded before looking up and saw that Ratchet and Arcee already made it to the top.

"Bee you can climb back up here, quickly, jump up and grab my servo!" Ratchet called out to him. BumbleBee before looking back at the three snakes.

" _ **On the count of three, I'll jump and you hold on Raf!**_ " BumbleBee said. Raf nodded as he climbed on his shoulder-plates once again. " _ **One... Two... Three..**_ "

But in the last second, a shadow jump down from the cliff and landed just before the middle head of the three smashed them and dust exploded around them.

"Now, to finish them off." Madleomon chuckled as he flew at the scene. But then he saw that as the dust cleared that the snake was being held back.

"What's happening?" He yelled in rage at this.

Raf opened his eyes and saw a familiar face. "B-BumbleBee, look!" He stuttered. BumbleBee opened his optics and gasped at this.

" _ **It's... it's Shoutmon!**_ " BumbleBee stuttered at the sight before him and Raf before smiling under his battle mask happily. " _ **Shoutmon! He's come to help us!**_ "

"But I was so mean to him..." Arcee mumbled at the sight of him holding the snakes head back.

Shoutmon grunted as he pushed the head back with all his might. "Yeah, I'm here! You didn't think I could really turn my back on you two, now did you?" Shoutmon said looking back at the two as he sweated.

"Thanks, buddy," BumbleBee said warmly at Shoutmon.

Shoutmon chuckled. "Sure! And Bee, I wanted to say-" He was interrupted as the head pushed back.

"Oh, no! Shoutmon!" Raf called out worried. But not before Starmon and Silver Pickmonz came to rescue the two as a rope with Arcee and Ratchet to pull.

"Quit watching and climb aboard you two!" Starmon said.

" _ **Right,**_ " BumbleBee said as Raf holds onto his shoulder-plate as Bee grabbed on.

"Sometime today!" Shoutmon shouted before BumbleBee was pulled up.

" _ **Wh**_ oa!" The two yelped but not long before Ballistamon jumped in.

" **Ram-Slammer!** " He busted his jet boosts and rammed at the snakehead. It let go of Shoutmon as he grabbed his mic and it glowed, ready to attack.

" **Rock and Roller!** " He rammed his mic at it and it fell back as it roared from the attack.

"Impudent little-!" Madleomon jumped from Ptreamon. "I'll end this farce myself!" He roared as he glowed red.

"What's he doing?!" Raf asked as he and the others watched Madleomon land on Orochimon and glowed with him.

"Oh, no!" Shoutmon said as he covered his eyes from the glow. But once the glow died down they saw that Madleomon Digi-fuse with Orochimon to make, Madleomon [Orochimode] as he roared.

"Whoa!" Shoutmon said surprised at this.

"He's just absorbed Orochimon!" Ratchet added looking at the sight before him.

"Better to destroy you with!" Madleomon [Orochimode] said, he roared as he stretched his snake arms as their eyes glowed red and stretched far and came at Ballistamon and Shoutmon. But Ballistamon held the two heads backs with his hands.

"Thanks, Ballistamon!" Shoutmon thanked before jumping up all the way till he reached Madleomon [Orochimode]'s face.

"If you think you can just slither in here and mess with us, you've got another thing coming!" He shouted as he swings his mic at him.

" _I've got them now... The big one is strong but slow..._ " Madleomon [Orochimode] thought to look at Ballistamon as his snakehead feet's eyes glowed.

" _And this annoying little loudmouth has a lot more guts than brains..._ " He looked at Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon! you gotta get out of there!" Ratchet yelled out, now realizing what Madleomon [Orochimode] was planning.

"Huh?" Both Shoutmon and Ballistamon said before two snakeheads attacked Shoutmon and two more at Ballistamon for a powerful blow.

Shoutmon groaned in pain as he fell back down. "Oh no!" Raf said in a panic. "Shoutmon..."

"If I don't suck it up and get back in there..." Shoutmon said weakly as his body started glitching but try to stand up. "I'll never become the Digimon King... and if I can't do that... who else will protect all my friends in our village!?"

" _ **So that's it,**_ " BumbleBee said looking back. " _ **he wants to become the Digimon King so he can protect his village!**_ " He then smiled at this with proudness. " _ **What a guy...**_ "

"It's time to end this!" Madleomon [Orochimode] said as he held up his tail as it glowed. "Prepare to be Digi-deleted!" He swings at them.

"The only way for me to become a king... is for me to fight back!" Shoutmon shouted at Raf.

"Right!" Raf said before pulling out his Fusion Loader. " **Shoutmon! Ballistamon!** " He shouted.

" **Digi-Fuse! Digimon Fusion!** " The two were hit by Madleomon [Orochimode] as were exploded with dust as he chuckled.

"You were warned. Huh?!" He saw that they were fused and was holding onto his tail. "Digi-Fuse?! How'd you do that?!"

"Like I'd tell you!" Shoutmon as he looked over at his and Ballistamon's fusion. "Anyway, you've got a bigger problem to face. Now, we're **Shoutmon times 2**! That means I've got more power than ever!"

"Go for it! Shoutmon times 2!" Raf yelled at him. Shoutmon times 2 then swings the tail that made Madleomon [Orochimode] fall back on his back.

"Oh wow," Arcee said with aw. Ratchet just smiled at them. Madleomon [Orochimode] growled as his two snakeheads came at them but Shoutmon times 2 just dodged them.

"Nice try! Missed me! Too slow!" He said with ever miss Madleomon [Orochimode] made.

"His speed is incredible!" Raf said awed at this.

"Say hello to my **Fusion Fist**!" His fist steamed up as he swang at him.

"Are you so delusional that you think you can defeat me just by fusing together?!" Madleomon [Orochimode] asked him as his snakeheads came at them.

"You need to learn your place!" "You need to pay better attention!" Shoutmon times 2 said to him.

"To what?" Madleomon [Orochimode] asked before noticing a sling-shot around Shoutmon times 2's feet.

"You've just got yourself all tied up. See ya." He said before he was pulled back.

"I can't lose to you." He growled as Shoutmon times 2 retreated back.

"When they fuse, they're a real team. They both make-up for each other's weak points." Raf explained.

"That's the real power of Digi-Fusion!" Shoutmon times 2 said before summoning a blue orb.

" **Sonic Tsunami!** " He blasted Madleomon [Orochimode] with it.

"No!" He shouted but was too late. He screamed as he exploded and was turned to yellow digi-dust. Shoutmon times 2 then came back as Shoutmon and Ballistmon.

"Woo hoo! Awesome!" They all cheered at their victory.

"We did it! Ha!" Shoutmon said giving Ballistamon a high five and landed on the ground in front of the others.

"Oh, Shoutmon," Ballistamon said scooting Shoutmon over to BumbleBee. "I think you wanted to finish what you said earlier to Bee."

"Oh, yeah!" Shoutmon cleared his throut before he spoke to him. "BumbleBee, I wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday. I got my anger get the better of me and it wasn't cool of me to do that. I'm so sorry." Shoutmon looked down in embarrassment as he said that. BumbleBee looked at him in surprise before looking at Shoutmon warmly and smiled under his battle mask.

" _ **I forgive already Shoutmon,**_ " BumbleBee beeped out to him. Shoutmon looked up to him with a surprised look on his face. " _ **I know you didn't mean too. And I guess we're sorry to for doubting you too.**_ " Shoutmon smiled at that, and he surprisingly hugged BumbleBee's ped.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" He said over and over again as BumbleBee padded his back. What they didn't know was that Madleomon was still alive.

"How?! Those Digi-wimps never possed that kind of strength before!" He said in anger. "Bet that meddling human has something to do with it. He will pay. Retreat!" He ordered as he and the troops walked off.

What they all didn't know was that from afar from Raf and the others, Nene and the shadowed figure from earlier was watching all of this.

"An Orange Fusion Loader," Nene said looking at them all before looking back at the shadowed figure. "this is getting interesting doesn't it?"

" _ **Mmm... yes. It would seem so, but, we must be off now, Ms. Nene**_." The shadowed figure said to her. Nene nodded and the two of them walked away as the group celebrated their victory.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

The scene changed where there was a Monitamon was sitting there with a chibi Raf on one side of the scene and a chibi BumbleBee on the other as there was a sigh on the background saying 'Data files'.

" _Accessing data files! I'm Monitamon. This Is the part of the crossover where I generously take time out of my day to explain one of our Digimon and Cybertroians to our audience!_ "

The screen change where there was a picture of Ballistamon as Monitamon explained.

" _Ballistamon! His attacks include Ram Slammer, which he uses to flip or toss an opponent around! Now, this could be very helpful in making pancakes, or hamburgers, for that matter!_ "

Then Chibi Ratchet and Chibi Raf came out of nowhere and Chibi Ratchet looked angry at Monitamon.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about him!" He said. Chibi Raf sighed at this.

"Please don't Ratchet..."

* * *

 **A/N: WOOO HOOO! I got it done! Back to School had to hold me back on this, but it was all worth it! So you might be wondering, who's that mysterious figure there in the episode? Well, I'm not gonna say who it is just yet so yall have to be patient about it. Anyway, hope you all have a great day and let me know what you think in the review! Bye!**

 ***whispers* Spoiler alert! It's someone from Transformers Prime!**


End file.
